Jones, N
by NCISlover3
Summary: When Nell gets some unexpected visitors, she also gets some unexpected problems. May be slightly Nallen later, but mainly Nell-centric. Rated K for action violence and possible (very slight) adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, this is my first story, so please review an tell me what you think :)**

**I don't own any of them, otherwise there would have been a Jones, N. episode a long time ago.**

* * *

Jones, N.

Nell rubbed her eyes sleepily as she slowly registered the sound that had awoken her. Glancing over at her alarm clock, she noted that it was a little after six in the morning. _Who on earth would be knocking on my door at this hour in the morning?_ She thought, dragging her tired limbs out of the warm cocoon she had been in. Shivering slightly in the cool morning air, she pulled her fluffy pink dressing gown, trudging down the hall to her front door. At the last minute, she pulled open the drawer of the little side table and slipped her gun out and into her pocket. She hadn't really wanted a gun at first, but Hetty insisted she had some way to protect herself; after all, she had had the training.

Pushing the pistol into the covered pocket of her dressing gown, she pulled the door open, rubbing her bleary eyes as she did so. Shocked, her mouth dropped open. She stood there gaping for what felt like ages before she could manage to speak.

'Mom? Dad? What are you doing here?' Why on Earth had her parents flown all the way out here without calling to tell her they were coming?

Her mother smiled at her, but Nell detected a hint of fright in her eyes. 'What, a mother can't come and see her daughter without her motives being questioned? What is this world coming to?' She attempted to sound jokey and light, but her voice came out an octave too high, and a bit too quick.

Deciding that standing outside in the cold wasn't going to help the situation at all, Nell ushered her parents inside, shutting the door quickly, leading them through to her tiny living room. She told them to sit on her navy blue couch, went and got some coffee and came back with a small tray, three steaming, stripy mugs on it. Settling down in her bright red armchair, Nell faced her parents.

'Mom, Dad, what happened. Because you know I love having you here, but you usually call first. So, what happened?' She asked them directly, staring straight at her mother, knowing that she would be the one to break first. She hadn't watched those countless interrogations for nothing. Her father cleared his throat.

'We don't want to worry you Nell. We're fine.' Nell swivelled his gaze to him, narrowing her eyes and giving a distinctly Hetty-like glare. He stared back at her, unflinching. Her mother spoke up after a few seconds of this, knowing what could happen if father and daughter kept it up too long. Her words quickly ended the contest, as Nell whipped her head towards her, nearly causing herself whiplash.

'Nell, somebody tried to kill us.'

* * *

Nell couldn't believe what she had just heard. 'WHAT!' she practically yelled at them. Why the heck hadn't they told her? She could help them!

_Well_, she rationalised. _They don't exactly know I work for a federal agency._ Calming herself, she turned back to her parents. 'When did this happen?'

Her mother looked a little scared by Nell's outburst. Her father kept his cool; after all, he had been a Navy Captain. He looked steadily at his youngest daughter, their matching hazel eyes meeting.

'Yesterday afternoon. We took the first flight to LA we could find. We wanted to be as far away as possible, and you're the furthest away from us now.' There was a hint of sadness in his voice. Nell felt a bit sad too. She loved her parents, but she'd always been a Daddy's girl.

'Okay.' Nell thought hard to herself. There was only one option open to her that she felt comfortable with. 'I have to go make a call.' She stood up and walked into her kitchen for some privacy. Picking her cell phone up off the counter, she dialled the familiar number.

'Nell, dear. Whatever is the matter?' Hetty's ability to know something was up when Nell hadn't even spoken was uncanny. Then again, the older woman probably didn't get too many calls at 6:20 in the morning. _But, this is Hetty. _Nell thought.

'Hetty, I have a problem. My parents just arrived at my apartment. Somebody tried to kill them yesterday.' She garbled into the phone. If she had been on the other end of the line, she would have had to have it repeated. But Hetty seemed to understand her perfectly.

'Well, that _is_ a problem. Why don't you bring your parents to the boatshed, I'll call the others and set up a protection detail, and we can try and figure out what's going on.' Hetty's calm, rational voice and plan helped Nell to relax.

'Thanks, Hetty. I just have to get ready; I'll take them there soon.' Ending the call, she placed the phone on the counter. Just as she re-entered the living room, the front window exploded with a loud crash and a spray of broken glass. Nell stood absolutely stock still when she felt and heard a large calibre bullet whiz past her ear, close enough to whip some of her hair back. Her father, with his Navy-honed skills, had already pushed her mother to the ground before crawling behind the sofa and was crouched next to her. Snapping back to reality just in time, Nell dived behind the armchair just before a man dressed all in black crashed through the now-empty window frame, shooting the wall where she had just been standing. Completely scared out of her mind, Nell suddenly remembered the gun in her pocket. She pulled it out and checked the clip quickly: it was full. Taking a deep breath, she popped up from her hiding place and shot three rounds at the mystery man. She couldn't see his face because it was hidden behind a ski mask, also black. Startled by this unexpected occurrence, the man hesitated just long enough for Nell to dart into the kitchen and retrieve her cell phone. Ducking down behind the island, she rotated so she was leaning her back against it, sitting curled up so the man couldn't see her. She opened her cell phone and flicked a text off to the first person from work on her contacts list: Callen.

**In middle of shootout. Guy trying to kill my parents. Need backup. Nell.**

Hitting send, she heard the sound of the man's footsteps coming into the kitchen. Listening hard, she figured out he was coming around the island to her right. Staying close to the side of the island, she scooted around to her left, staying out of sight, before nipping swiftly out into the hall, grabbing another two clips of ammo from the drawer, just to be safe. Running back into the living room, she leant over her newly perforated couch and whispered to her parents.

'Down the hall, third door on your right. Lock the door behind you. Don't come out until I say it's safe. Now go!' Her mother looked at her with a mixture of shock and fear on her face, before being pushed quickly out the door by her father. Nell heard her bedroom door slam shut milliseconds before the looming figure of the man in black filled the doorway to the living room. Lifting his pistol, he fired two rounds directly at Nell's heart. Except she had already dropped to the floor and crawled behind the armchair again, so they sailed harmlessly into a glass vase, releasing a mini-tsunami and scattering bright coloured flowers and shards of green glass everywhere. Nell stood up and fired the last three rounds of her clip at him, before bobbing back down and reloading faster than she ever had before. Feeling three more shots hit the armchair, Nell figured the guy was out of ammo as well. His gun had looked to be same as hers. Taking the chance while she had it, Nell leaped up from behind the chair and emptied her clip straight into the guy's chest. He stumbled back slightly before falling back and hitting the ground with a sickening thud. Shocked into being immobile, Nell only reacted mentally to the crash of her door being kicked open, before she heard two familiar voices calling out to her.

'Nell, are you okay?'

'Nell, where are you?'

Regaining the ability to speak, Nell called back. 'I'm in here!' She started to shake involuntarily as she heard Callen and Sam enter the room. She couldn't take her eyes off the guy on her living room floor. Sam immediately went over to him, kicking the guy's gun away and checking his pulse. He looked up, and Nell knew what he was going to say before he said it.

'He's dead.'

Callen made his way over from the body towards Nell, concern written all over his face. 'Nell, what happened here? Are you okay? You said someone was trying to kill your parents. Are they alright?' Nell looked up at him with her huge hazel eyes filled with shock and fear. She tried to think, answer the questions. She gave him a brief rundown of what had happened, starting from when her parents had arrived and ending with her pumping the would-be assassin full of lead.

'…and I'm okay, at least, I wasn't injured or anything, my parents are in my bedroom and I think they're okay.' Nell finished, drawing in a deep breath. Callen studied her, thinking that while she may be physically okay, she wasn't mentally okay. He put his arm around her and steered her out into the hall, where they joined Sam, who was just finishing up a call to Hetty, updating her on the situation. Callen told him what Nell just had, including the part about her parents hiding out in her bedroom.

'I should probably go let them out, huh.' Nell moved away from the two men, walking quickly down the hall to her room. Knocking on the door, she called out to them.

'Mom, Dad, it's okay, you can come out now.' The lock clicked before the door creaked open slowly, her parents' terrified faces looking back at her in shock. Her mother was the first one to break the silence.

'You're not really a TV news editor, are you?'


	2. Chapter 2

**So I decided to do something more creative with my day rather than sitting around watching YouTube.**

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews, I couldn't believe how quickly they all popped up!**

**Once again, they are not mine.**

**So enough of my waffling, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Nell walked out of her bedroom after getting ready for work faster than she ever had before. She heard her mother's voice from the kitchen, and the unmistakable sound of Callen and Sam laughing. She groaned inwardly: she'd left them in the kitchen for all of fifteen minutes and her mother had already started on the embarrassing childhood stories. Sighing, she made her way down the hallway and into the small room.

'…and then she smacked the man on the arm and told him off for drawing on his arm! He gave me the strangest look.' Callen smirked and Sam chuckled as Nell's mum finished up her story. Callen's smirk became a full-blown grin as he noticed Nell standing in the doorway, looking mortified. Nell glared at the two agents as her mother turned around and saw her standing there. She appeared totally oblivious to her daughter's embarrassment and annoyance. Nell chose to ignore her mother's 'what did I do?' face and instead turned her attention to Callen and Sam.

'I'll drive my parents to the boatshed, you guys follow behind as back-up.' She was getting into Analyst mode now, assessing facts and formulating a plan out of the situation. Callen nodded, still trying to hide his laughter at Nell's and her mother's expressions. They all left the kitchen, lead by Nell, who stopped abruptly just outside the living room door, causing Sam to just about crash into her. She turned around and whispered, not wanting to alarm her parents anymore than they had been that morning.

'Umm, guys? What are we going to do with the dead guy on my living room floor?'

Sam smirked a little bit before replying in the same hushed tone Nell used. 'Hetty's sending over the crime scene techs, a clean up team and a coroner, but she wants us all at the boatshed ASAP. They'll handle it, don't worry.' Nell relaxed a bit, but still pulled the door closed slightly so her mother wouldn't have to see the dead body.

Nell went to lock the door after everyone was outside, but found that the lock had been damaged sometime during the morning's events. She looked over at Callen and Sam, who looked back with expressions that clearly said: 'We thought you were about to get killed by a crazy guy, you expected us to knock?' She looked back helplessly at the unlockable door, then back at the two senior agents.

'I don't exactly want any of my stuff to get stolen, guys.' Callen thought for a second, then headed towards Sam's car with a 'be right back' and no explanation. He came back a few seconds later holding a roll of yellow crime scene tape, and stretched it between the two front posts of the side fences that separated Nell's yard from her neighbours'. Nell smiled gratefully before heading to her own car, parked on her verge as she didn't have a garage, her parents trailing close behind her. Unlocking her Mini Cooper, she chucked her bag in the passenger foot well, beside her father's feet, and started up the car. Glancing into the rear-view mirror, she saw Sam give her a thumbs up from his car behind her. She glanced over to her dad, and seeing his inexplicably calm smile, pulled out onto the road, heading for the boatshed.

* * *

Half an hour later, Nell sat with her parents on the sofa in the boatshed, an awkward silence draped over the place. Kensi and Deeks were seated across from her and her parents, and all anyone was doing was staring at each other. Sam and Callen were outside, on the phone to Eric and Hetty respectively. Deeks was the first one to crack the silence.

'Sooooo… you're Nell's parents huh?' He asked, earning himself a look from Kensi for stating the obvious. Nell's mother just smiled at him, albeit rather nervously.

'Yes… although we thought she was a TV news editor, we didn't know she was a federal agent.' She looked a bit scared by this new knowledge.

'I'm an Intelligence Analyst, Mom. These guys are the agents, I just get them the information they need to arrest the bad guys.' Nell didn't want to worry her mother by letting her think that she had a particularly dangerous job.

'And it's the information she and Eric get us that usually breaks the case.' Kensi felt she needed to say how important Nell's role is. The young analyst always seemed to be downplaying her skills. At the mention of Eric's name, Nell's mother perked up.

'Eric, isn't he that lovely young man we met at Christmas last year?' She enquired of her daughter, who was sitting next to her, blushing at Kensi's comment.

'Yes, Mom. That's Eric. He's our Technical Operator, so he does all the stuff like setting up phone traces and locating GPS signals.' Nell looked up as Callen and Sam re-entered the room.

'Hetty's heading over, and so is a protection detail. Eric's running facial rec on the would-be assassin, and the crime scene techs and coroner are processing the scene and body as we speak.' Callen walked over to stand next to Kensi while giving his update on their newest case. Sam made his way over to stand on the other side of Kensi's chair before speaking.

'In the meantime, we're going to get some coffee. Can we get you anything, Mr and Mrs Jones?' Nell's mum beamed up at him. She thought it was so nice to meet a man with such good manners.

'Please, call us Marie and Jasper. And thank you, but I'm more of a tea person. Jasper might have something though.' Marie said.

'I'll just have a long black, no sugar, thanks.' Jasper went to give Sam some money for the drink, but Sam refused.

'My treat, sir. It's no trouble.' Sam said politely, just as Hetty entered the boatshed. The attention of everyone immediately went to the small woman in the doorway. She smiled at Nell's parents.

'Marie and Jasper Jones. What a pleasure to finally meet you.'

* * *

**Again, feedback is much appreciated. :)**

**Before anyone points it out, I do know that Jasper Jones is the name of a book. It's my English teacher's favourite book actually. I didn't do that on purpose, and I almost snorted fruit juice out my nose when I wrote the last line and realised what I'd named Nell's dad. But it works, so I didn't change it. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay guys, I've had a slight case of writer's block. But I finally figured out where to go with this story, and I've been planning another, but I'm not sure when I'll start that one. Anyhoo, here's the next chapter!**

**Oh, and thanks to my lovely sister Sugarbear98 for pointing out that I used one of my own childhood stories for Nell's mum to tell in the previous chapter. I did in fact tell a man in the shopping centre off for having tattoos, as my mum had told me off for drawing on my arm earlier that week.**

**If I owned them, I'd be a heck of a lot richer than I am now.**

* * *

Hetty stood in the doorway, commanding attention like a general, despite being about half the size of the average one. She made her way over to Marie and Jasper, continuing to speak as she walked.

'Nell has often mentioned you, but we have never had the pleasure of meeting before. I am Henrietta Lange, the Operations Manager, but I prefer to be called Hetty.' By this time, the tiny ninja had reached Nell's slightly stunned parents. She shook both of Nell's parents' hands before seating herself on one of the available chairs. She turned herself slightly to face Kensi.

'Miss Blye, could you please make me a cup of tea. Apple rooibos, if you don't mind. It is in the box on the bench.' Turning to Marie, she added 'Would you care to join me, Mrs Jones? This particular blend was given to me by a South African tribal prince. It is a delightful mix of South African rooibos tea, lemon and apple.' Marie beamed at Hetty, obviously delighted at their shared passion.

'Why, thank you very much, I'd love to. I do love rooibos tea. But please, call me Marie.' Hetty returned the smile, as happy as Marie to have found a kindred spirit and fellow tea-lover. Kensi brought over two steaming teacups, setting them down in front of the two women. Sam and Callen everyone that they were leaving for coffee, but were stopped once again by Eric's face appearing on the screen. He looked nervous, which wasn't usual for the laid-back tech. He chewed on his lip anxiously as all eyes swivelled to him expectantly.

'Umm, guys, you might want to get out of there. Now.' Eric told them once he had everyone's attention. His statement was met with a sea of confused faces.

'Why, Eric?' Callen asked, clearly exasperated at the tech's lack of elaboration.

'Because the breach alert for the boatshed went off about a minute ago. The system is telling me that there's a bomb in there somewhere, and I have no idea where it is or when it's going to go off.'

* * *

Eric's words sent shivers of panic down Nell's spine. She hated it when _anyone_ was in danger, especially the team, but if her parents were in danger? That brought in a whole new level of fear.

'Okay. Sam, you and I are going to find and disarm this bomb. Deeks, Kensi, you take Nell, Marie, Jasper and Hetty to the Ops centre. Go!' At the word 'bomb', Callen had switched into agent mode. His mind was in overdrive, formulating a plan that would allow them the best possible outcome with the minimum number of casualties. His leadership instincts told him to get absolutely everybody out of that building, but he knew that if he was going to have a chance at finding and disarming that bomb, he'd have to let his partner help him. At Callen's order, Kensi and Deeks started to move everyone towards the door, Hetty hanging back to ensure that everybody before her got out safely. However, Nell's dad made his way over to Sam.

'Agent Hanna, I was a SEAL. I was an EOD expert. I can help you find and disarm the bomb, and three pairs of eyes are better than two.' He looked at Sam determinedly. Sam glanced over to Nell and her mother, who both had identically terrified expressions on their faces. Nell stepped forward, her expression shifting into one of defiance.

'No, Dad. Please, just come with us.' She looked at Jasper with obvious fear in her eyes, and for a second, she reminded Jasper of the little girl she used to be, telling her Daddy that she didn't want him to go away.

'Nell, I want to help, and I have the necessary skills. Now, you and your mother are going to go now, and get to safety.' His words only succeeded in making Nell plant herself more firmly in front of her father.

'No.' She repeated, putting all of her distaste for this idea into those two letters.

'Nell Renee Jones, you will get out of this building right now and get to safety, do you understand?' Nell huffed, and glared at her father before turning on her heel and storming towards the door. A second later she flew back to her father, hugging him hard and whispering 'I love you' in his ear before moving swiftly out the door again.

Once everyone was gone, the three men started their search, looking for anything that might be out of place. Jasper spotted something and motioned Callen and Sam over to where her stood near some fishing nets.

'Here it is.'

* * *

Nell paced by Kensi's SRX in the carpark. Despite Callen's orders to get back to Ops, nobody had any desire to leave until they knew for certain that the three men in the boatshed were safe. On what felt like her seven hundredth trip past the silver car, Nell's mother finally snapped.

'Would you please stop pacing, Nell? You're as bad as your father.' Despite her current state of worry, she couldn't help but grin slightly. Her father's annoying habit of pacing when her was worried had always been a cause for complaint to Nell's mother. According to Marie, he had worn a path in the floor of the hospital every time one of their children and grandchildren were being born. Apparently, the trait had been passed onto her.

After what felt like three days, Deeks finally spotted Callen, Sam and Jasper exiting the boatshed. All three walked towards the group in the carpark with relief etched onto their faces. Callen shifted his features into an expression of mock annoyance.

'I thought I ordered everyone back to Ops.' He said, trying to be serious, but evidently just happy that nothing had exploded.

'I overruled the order, Mr Callen.' Hetty spoke up, although she had done no such thing. It had actually been Nell who dug her heels in and refused to leave until she was sure they were safe, quickly joined by Kensi and Deeks. Marie, who had been a Navy wife for over thirty years, knew that her husband was too stubborn to listen to anyone, and wasn't going to leave until the bomb was disarmed or he was blown up. Hetty knew the same about her two agents, however she allowed everyone to stay.

Callen and Sam just looked at Hetty, knowing that she'd done no such thing, but knowing it was pointless to call her out on it. Callen shook his head and started towards Sam's Challenger. 'Let's get back to Ops.'

* * *

**There you go! I'm not too sure about this one, but my plot chipmunks go a bit crazy once I get an idea, and it's a bit hard to control them.**

**Also, I found a box of apple rooibos tea in the pantry, and thought is sounded like something Hetty would drink. It's actually quite nice, although my mum's friend gave it to my mum; it wasn't given to her by a South African tribal prince.**

**EOD stands for Explosive Ordinance Disposal for those who don't know :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry that it's taken so long to update, I have no excuse other than I have had no inspiration or motivation to write. Good news is I have been watching a lot of NCIS: Los Angeles, so I have the characters in my brain, they're currently throwing paper at each other.**

**This chapter reveals a bit more about the case, and there's a little Hawaii Five-0 reference in there too. See if you can find it!**

**The characters are now taunting me with that song from the end of The First Wives Club – 'You Don't Own Me'**

* * *

Since the boatshed had been compromised, Hetty had authorised Marie and Jasper to be brought to the OSP building. As this building had no interview rooms, the interviews were being conducted in the seating area next to the bullpen. Nell and Eric had already disappeared up into Ops, followed closely by Kensi and Deeks, so that they could run down any leads found quickly. That left Callen and Sam to interview Nell's parents.

The fact that Jasper was former military lead the team to believe that the attacks had something to do with information former Captain Jones might have. So Sam was focusing the majority of his questioning on Jasper's military career, in the hopes of uncovering something that may be vital to the investigation.

'What level of security clearance did you have during your time in the Navy?' Sam asked.

'I had Top Secret security clearance during my last five years in service; I was dealing with highly classified information for a lot of that time. But any information I had is way out of date. I've been retired for six years.' Jasper replied.

'Are you sure that there's no information that's relevant now? Ongoing projects, plans for the future?' Sam was grasping at straws: they needed a motive to build their case from.

'No, nothing like that.' Jasper was also slightly frustrated. He couldn't think of a single reason why this might be happening.

'Hmm. Well in that case, it might be personal. Can you think of anyone who might want to kill you or your wife?' Sam asked, changing focus.

'I have a few enemies, but that comes with being in the military. None of them would actually try to kill me, though.' Jasper racked his brains; going through every person he knew who he wasn't on good terms with. 'Most of them are not very well off, so they wouldn't have the means to hire people to kill us.'

Sam noticed Jasper looking worriedly towards Marie, who was talking to Callen a little way away. 'Hey,' he said, catching the older man's attention. 'You're safe here. Hardly anyone knows that this place exists, so they won't be able to get to you.'

Jasper looked back at him with eyes that knew the truth: nowhere was ever truly safe. 'I hope you're right, Agent Hanna. I really do.'

* * *

'Can I get you anything, ma'am? Another cup of tea?' Callen was slightly nervous talking to Nell's mother, he wasn't quite sure why, but he was.

'No thank you, and please, call me Marie.' Nell's mother replied. She looked very nervous and confused, which was understandable, considering that in the past few hours, she'd been shot at, almost blown up, taken to a top secret condemned building and learnt that her daughter was not actually a TV news editor. After all of that, Callen was not quite sure how to proceed with the interview. He decided the direct approach was best.

'Marie, during your husband's Navy career, did he ever mention working on anything top secret?'

Marie looked at him with wide hazel eyes that were exactly the same as Nell's. 'He was a SEAL for the majority of his career, but for the last five years he was with Naval Intelligence, and I remember him having to get Top Secret clearance, so I assumed he was working with top secret information. But he never mentioned anything specific.'

Callen knew that the case was probably about information Jasper had, but he felt he had to ask anyway. 'Marie, what is your job?'

'I own and manage a small café. It's a very small business, and we don't have many staff, so I do a lot of waitressing and work behind the counter too.' came the reply.

'Any disgruntled former employees or customers, business rivals?' Callen knew it was a long shot but he asked anyway. The more possibilities the better.

Marie scrunched up her forehead in concentration. 'None that I can think of, no. We're a fairly small town, so most of the customers are regular locals or people passing through. I've never fired anyone, and we're the only café on the street, so there's not a lot of business rivalry. I can't think of anyone connected to the café who would be involved.'

'Could it be personal?' Callen asked, desperate for a lead.

'I can't think of anyone who would want to kill us, Agent Callen. I mean, Jasper has a few enemies, but they wouldn't have the means to hire a hit squad to take us out.' Maie was clearly as frustrated about the lack of leads as everyone else.

Just at that moment, there was the sound of footsteps on the stairs and Eric's voice called out. 'Uh, guys, we got something!' As Callen and Sam excused themselves, Eric added 'And bring Jasper.'

* * *

The four men walked into the Ops centre. Marie was safely in Hetty's office, the two women sharing a cup of tea with a name that nobody except them could pronounce. Jasper marvelled at the technology in the room. He'd worked with some pretty cool stuff while in Naval Intelligence, but he still felt slightly envious of his youngest daughter's workplace. Eric walked over to his chair and sat down, picking up his tablet while doing so. He gestured to Nell to start.

'So I called an old friend in Naval Intelligence, who was able to access the projects Dad worked on during his time in Intelligence. She sent them to me, and we have been going through them.' She motioned to Eric to continue.

'Pretty much all the files indicate no loose ends with the missions that accompanied and/or followed the intelligence gathering. Except,' he pressed a button on his tablet and a few pages appeared on the big screen 'this one. A French mercenary group was trying to take out an important Afghani informant.'

Callen skim read the file. 'Most of the mercenary team was captured or killed and the informant was protected thanks to the excellent intel gathered by Jasper,'

Sam smirked and cut him off. 'Like father like daughter'

'But the leader of the team, Marcel Beauchamp, was never caught.' Callen finished.

Jasper bowed his head. 'He killed two SEALS and injured another in his escape. After that he became a ghost. We could never find him.'

Just at that moment, a request for a video chat popped up on the big screen. Nell answered it, and the image of a young, brunette woman in a Navy uniform appeared. Nell moved to stand in front of the screen.

'Hey, Cath, how's it going? Thanks for the files, I owe you one.' Nell greeted her.

'Hey Nell. I'm good, what about you? Mojitos are on you next time I'm in LA.' the woman replied with a smile.

'Deal. I'm good, why are you calling? I take it it's not just for free mojitos.' Nell asked, slightly concerned. Suddenly remembering her team and her father standing behind her, she glanced at them before turning back to the screen. 'Oh, by the way guys, this is Lieutenant Catherine Rollins, my friend in Naval Intelligence. Cath, this is Eric, Callen, Sam, Kensi and Deeks. You already know my dad.' Cath did a small salute at them, smiling. She nodded at Jasper.

'Captain.' she said.

'Lieutenant. Heh. Last time we saw each other you were still an Ensign. Congratulations on the two promotions.' Jasper smiled at the young officer. He had been her training officer aboard the _USS Enterprise_.

'Thank you sir.' Cath replied with a smile. 'But back to why I called. We just picked up some chatter from Toulon in Southern France. Marcel Beauchamp is in Los Angeles.'

* * *

**Dun dun duuuuuuuuuun. I love writing cliffhangers. I don't like reading them, but I love writing them. However, I'm not too thrilled with this chapter. The plot chipmunks are a bit sluggish today. Mainly because I know what's going to happen and nobody else does. Hee hee! Anywho, review if you picked up the Hawaii Five-0 reference. And if you didn't, feel free to review anyway.**

**Again, apologies for the slow update, but the good news is I have a good idea where this story is headed and I am feeling much more creative despite the sluggish chipmunks, so I should get more chapters up soon! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's another chapter! I have a very good idea where this story is headed now; so subsequent chapters should be written and posted soon.**

**This one is from the bad guy's POV, so I'm inserting a bit of dramatic irony in here (my English teacher would be proud). Hope you enjoy!**

**While I own seasons one and two on DVD, I do not, sadly, own the characters of NCIS: Los Angeles.**

* * *

He cursed to himself as he made his way back to his silver Porsche. Sliding into the plush leather seat, he allowed himself a moment to relax. Letting out a deep breath, his annoyance came back to him. He'd forgotten about the breach alert system that the boatshed had, and the ability of Eric to find threats so easily. He also hadn't counted on Jasper assisting Callen and Sam in finding and disarming the bomb so quickly. Cursing again, he shut his door and turned the key in the ignition.

He couldn't help the slight smile that flicked across his face as the 550 horsepower engine rumbled to life. He was glad he'd splurged on the Panamera Turbo S as opposed to the plain Turbo. The extra fifty horsepower and the 190 mph top speed were definitely worth it. Zero to 60 in 3.6 seconds didn't hurt either. Peeling out of the parking lot with a squeal of tires, he soon hit the highway and started to cruise easily at 90 mph, in total disregard of the speed limits, weaving smoothly in and out of the other cars that were doing a sedate 60 mph. The salary from his day job would never have gotten him a car like this. It was his side 'business' that netted him the cash he'd needed.

Driving almost on autopilot, he started to think again about his failure at the boatshed. He'd thought his plan was fool proof. He obviously hadn't thought through every possible scenario. Never mind, he would just have to be better prepared next time, have a more solid plan. After all, if his day job had taught him anything, it was that you needed a solid plan for missions to work. He'd seen what happened when plans weren't solid. People died. Or, in his case, didn't die.

Turning effortlessly into an exit, the man took a familiar route, all the time ignoring the speed limits completely. As he drove, he started to formulate another plan. As he was running possibilities through his head, he realised something. If those agents thought that Marie and Jasper weren't safe at the boatshed, they would take them somewhere where they thought they would be safer, that they thought was impenetrable. As the man realised where they might take the couple, he began to smile. While thinking they were making his job harder, those 'super' agents were actually making it easier. Much easier.

He could take out his targets without even having to take time off work.

He allowed himself a proper smile as he contemplated his good fortune.

Finally, the man reached his destination. Climbing out of his car, he locked the doors with the remote and walked towards his day job's office building.

Pushing open the doors with the 'Condemned' sign on them, he entered the NCIS OSP building.

* * *

**I know, I am a horrible, mean person for leaving you on another cliffy after a short chapter, but I felt like it was a good place to end. There may be a few more chapters like this, coz I like writing no dialogue pieces sometimes. I researched the Porsche Panamera Turbo S; I don't own one (but after researching it I really want to!)**

**I have never been to Los Angeles (or any other country for that matter) so I don't know what the speeds on highways are like. Feel free to correct me if you want to.**


End file.
